Quand le Passé et le présent se rencontrent, le fu
by Titi5960
Summary: Le trio d'or n'existe plus, les évènements ont fait que leurs routes se sont coupés... Une Hermione tout à fait sombre et ambigue... Drago, Sirius, Rémus, Séverus, Dumbeldor.... La lutte contre Voldemort ne fait que commencer. HGHP, HGDm, HGSB GWHP ?


Les feuilles tombaient et le vent soufflait un peu... Le ciel était gris et le tonnerre risquait d'éclater d'ici quelques heures très certainement...

Une jeune femme ouvrit un immense portail noir en fer forgée et suivit un petit chemin en dalles japonaises.

La jeune femme avait de longs cheveux fins et lisses et blond qui contrastait à son long manteau noir.

On la voyait de dos, mais ses longues et fines jambes galbées ainsi que sa tenue haute et distinguée laissait percevoir une jeune femme de noble famille...

Elle entra dans un manoir, probablement le sien vu qu'elle ne daigna pas sonner.

Ses pas résonnaient sur le carrelage noir marbrée de son château qui semblait bien vide pour cette jeune femme, très certainement solitaire à en juger la propreté et au respect de la demeure... On semblait être dans un musée, la décoration était de style contemporain avec un brun d'ancienneté...

La jeune femme monta prestemment les escaliers et se retrouva dans un couloirs qui séparait une dizaine de chambres et pièces au minimum. Elle entra à celle du fond à sa droite et enleva son manteau qu'elle déposa très soigneusement sur son lit.

La jeune femme enleva ses chaussures à talons et également ce qui semblait être une perruque... qui cachait en réalité une chevelure noir en chignon.

Soudain un elf apparut de nul part, la créature semblait être féminine à en juger la petite jupe et le tablier blanc qu'elle portait, malgré sa laideur et sa toute petite taille, l'elf semblait sympathique mais craintif cependant...

Miss Granger est rentrée, Elvina est très contente de revoir sa maîtresse, Miss Granger a besoin d'une chose ??

La concerné se retourna vers la créature sans un sourire et conservé toujours son apparence froide et glaciale

Fais moi couler un bain s'il te plaît Elvina

Avec Plaisir Madame.

Et la créature s'eclipsa en un pop retentissant et laissant seule sa maitresse qui enleva sa robe et ses sous-vêtements avant de se retrouver nue d'avancer tout droit et d'être dans la salle de bain où un Bain chaud moussant l'attender.

L'elf lui prépara une serviette chaude près du lavabo et ne semblait point troubler par la nudité de la jeune femme.

Miss Granger avait un teint légèrement hâlée, de grand yeux noisettes en amandes, et malgré de très belles formes bien placées, semblait tous de même assez maigrichonne...

Elle entra dans son bain moussant avant de se laisser bichonner par Elvina...

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤&$£¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤&$£¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤&$£¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Ron ! Nom d'un troll des cavernes t'es complètemenent malade !

Ne te soucies pas autant pour moi Potter, et fais plutôt gaffe à tes petites fesses, c'est ma soeur qui me tuerait si il t'arrivait malheur !

Les deux jeunes hommes étaient bel et bien Harry Potter et Ron Weasley coincés derrière un mur où plutôt un de chaque côté d'une arcade essayant tous de deux de combattre des mangemorts portant une longue robe noir de sorciers et des bonnets recouvrant l'intégralité de leurs tête, tels des Klu...Clan...

Ron sortit deux secondes de sa cachette et lança un pétrificus totalus avant de se rabattre et ayant frôler un avada kedavra

C'est qu'ils veulent notre mort ces bouffons ! lança Ron

On a dérangé leurs petites réunions du perroirs, c'est un peu normal ironisa son ami

Y'en a deux près de la fenêtre, trois près de la cheminée, fais gaffe y'en a un sous la table et un à l'entrée de la porte.

T'es fort Wesaley, même moi j'aurais pas pu voir tou ça...

On m'a pas donné ma place d'auror car je m'apellais Harry Potter moi.. répondit Ron avec un sourire blagueur

Très marrant Weasley, on ne te l'a donné car t'étais un mal aimée et l'ami de Potter pff...

Ta guele Potter et penses plutôt à comment on va pouvoir les neutraliser...

Je rêve où tu as pris une décision censé où d'habitude c'est moi qui en prenait l'initiative

Tu te seras pas levé pour un rien ce matin Potter, allez on se dépêche, si on revient vivant, ce sera le patron qui nous démolira de toute manière... Bon je m'occupe de ceux de la cheminée et celui sous la table, toi occupe toi de ceux près de la fenêtre et celui à l'entrée !

C'est sûr ! Bon à la une !

à la deux.

... à la... trois !

Experliarmus !!

les deux jeunes hommes sortirent de leurs cachette afin de faire face à leurs attaquants, et c'était une solution à vrai dire totalement kamikaz...

Harry pétrifia ceux de la fenêtre avant d'avoir failli frôler un doloris et se cacha derrière une porte et de se lancer sur celui de la fenêtre, il en était tellement proche qu'il lui balança un énorme crochet du gauche et de le pétrifier...

Ron stupéfixia celui sous la table et fit une pirouette avant exceptionnel avant de se retrouver face à ses mangemorts d'en prendre un pour bouclier qui reçut un avada kedavra à sa place et lança un sort de stupéfix au second...

Tous deux essouflés et Harry en train de sautiller près de l'entrée secouant son poing vigoureusement.

Fais moi rapeller de ne plus jouer aux musculatis Ron...

Je t'avais dit d'ârrêter de regarder ces bétises de dessins annimés moldu et de t'interesser aux bande dessinés sorciers où on t'apprends comment ligoter des hommes, ça sa sert !

On est complètement dingue ! Quand Ginny va savoir ça, elle va me punir...

Et moi Lavande, je n'aurais plus le droit à ses...

C'est bon, tais-toi Weasley tu deviens assez dégoutant quand tu parles de ces choses...

Excuses, bon je vais appeler l'escadrille j'arrive...

Et Ron sortit avant de brandir sa baguette en l'air de d'envoyer des étincelles de couleur verte..

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤&$£¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤&$£¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤&$£¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Potter ! Weasley ! Que vous avais-je dit ! Nom dune gargouille sans tête ! C'est totalement suicidaire de se livrer à de tels barbares , deux idiots pour 7 mangemorts ! faut vraiment être totalement malade dans sa tête ! Potter, je vous parle alors arrêtez de prendre ce petit air moqueur ! Je crois que votre palmarès est impressionnant pas la peine d'en rajouter si vous voulez vous faire remarquer ! Et si vous voulez mourir allez d'abord tuer le Seigneur des Ténèbres...

Voldemort murmura le concerné

Je vous demande pardon ??? Mais vous vous foutez de ma guele qui plus est !! 1 mois de paperasse et si jamais je vous revois sur le terrain sans m'en avoir avertit, je vous promet que c'est ici que vous passerez vos week-end et vos soirées, vous m'entendez ! Maintenant sortez, hors de ma vue, vous me donnez mal à la tête... Shina, Shina virez moi ces demi-cervelles et apportez moi de l'aspirozène !

Harry et Ron se regardèrent mutuellement et quittèrent le bureau sans un mot alors qu'une belle blonde entra dans le bureau du Directeur...

Bon bah, on aurait pu avoir pire...

C'est sûr, je pensais qu'il allait nous renvoyer..

Harry se mit à rire

On est les petits protégés de Dumbeldor, et je suis Harry potter, on peut pas nous faire ça, il peut nous surmener et nous donner les pires tâches mais sûrement pas nous expulsez...

Nuance, car tu es Harry Potter... intervint Ron

Harry fronça les sourcils

Arrête Ron, on a déjà parler de ton petit complexe d'infériorité, mais je te signale que même toi le banal Ron Weasley tu m'as déjà sauvé la peau et pas qu'une fois...

C'est vrai admit celui ci...

Pendant quelques instants, ils se rendirent aux ascenseurs en silence avant qu'ils ne recontrèrent deux de leurs collègues

Alors les gars, on a jouer les solitaires sur ce coup là...

Pire que nous le mois dernier, et notre fiasco à la Banque gringott Alpho !

Tu peux le dire, et vous savez quoi, c'est vous qui héritésde nos paperasses, tenez on va vous courronez de suite, pourquoi perdre du temps...

Harry et Ron regardèrent les grands yeux ronds et étonnés, leurs collèges Alpho et Malaza, deux grands bonhommes black aux allures rebelles.. leurs tendres deux gros paquets de dossiers à chacun d'entre eux et de prendre le chemin inverse

Et Weasley ! les fautes d'orthographes, le Dirlo les lit ces rapports ...

Et ils quittèrent le couloirs en riant alors que Harry et Ron reprirent leurs esprits

Pourquoi je t'ai écoutai Potter, je t'entends encore dire... Mais si Ron, tu verras on les coincera, une bonne grosse bande de mangemors, tu verras... dit-il en l'imitant...

" Le Chef va être content, et on va bien déliré..." Dit Harry en prenant une voix éfféminé

J'ai pas la voix d'une fille !

pff, laisses tomber Ron, t'es trop...

" Kling"

Ils s'arrêtèrent de parler alors que l'ascenceur arriva et s'ouvrit à la vue de deux femmes :

Harry Potter

Ron weasley !

Qu'est-ce qui vous ai passez par la tête dirent-elles ensemble

Harry et Ron se reculèrent au fur et à mesure que leurs petites amies ou femme avancèrent...

Il faut être complètement débile ! dit Ginny, l'index pointés sur le torse d'Harry Potter

Totaltement immature ! poursuivit la seconde en attrapant Ron par une oreille !

Vous auriez pu être tués ! dirent-elles en choeur

Vous vous êtes entrainés tenta d'ironiser Ron... un demi sourire aux lèvres, mais il se rétracta très vite au regard dément de sa femme.

Chacune des deux femmes tira son mari et prirent un ascenceur pour se retrouver très certainement seul a seule avec leurs compagnons...

&&&&&

Hermione était debout, devant la fenêtre d'un très spacieux salon, il y'avait 4 grands canapé de cuir noir, un très beau tapis blanc au sol, une cheminée allumée juste en face, et une longue table de bois de style Louis XV. Un Grand vaisselier était fièrement dressé d'un côté de la pièce, et de très beau objets , grand vase et autre étaient disposés dans cette grande pièce.

Ces longs cheveux étaient lissés. Elle portait une robe de grosse maille de laine lui arrivant au dessus des genous de couleur crème et des bottes en dain de cette même couleur.

Elle portait une tasse de chocolat chaud entre ses deux mains, et semblait s'y réchauffer.

Hermione semblait si pensive...

FlAsH-BaCk 

Echec et mat !conclua Ron

Il se leva et arbora une énorme grimace face au vaincu, le grand Harry Potter, vainqueur plusieurs fois face au plus grand mage de tous les temps hormis Merlin, alias Voldemort... mais sur cette épreuve d'échec, il dût bel et bien se résigner, oh grand jamais il ne gagnerait contre ce grand dindet de Ron Weasley.

Ils étaient dans la salle commune des Gryffondors. Alors que Ron débutait une nouvelle parti face à Dean qui ne se remettait pas de sa précédente défaite, Harry Potter détourna son regard vers une jeune fille qui dos à lui regardait par la fenêtre..

Cette fille, il en était préfet en chef avec elle cette année, mais pour ne pas que Ron se sente exclu du groupe, ils venaient tous les soirs discuter avec lui avant d'aller faire leurs garde habituel...

Cette fille n'était autre qu'Hermione Granger, elle paraissait soucieuse et mélancolique, mais qui ne le serait pas dans son cas...

Harry s'approcha d'elle et sans qu'elle ne se retourne, il posa ses mains sur ses hanches et la serra près d'elle, elle sursauta, la jeune fille ne l'avait pas repéré, mais ne dit rien, et soutint son regard braqué par la fenêtre...

Les feuilles tombaient, nous étions le 17 octobre...

Ils étaient en 7ème année. Harry avait bel et bien mûri face aux précédents épreuves affronter.

Il avait aussi grandi physiquement, il mesurait près d'un mètre 85, les yeux d'un vert clair, ceux de sa mère... les cheveux indomptables comme son père, noir de jais et son "éternel" cicatrice en forme d'éclair...

Hermione Granger était grande, c'était même la plus grande de toute les filles hormis Lavandre Brown et son mètre 80...

Hermione mesurait 1m75 environ, avait de très longs cheveux chatain aux reflets dorées qu'elle gardait constamment lissés même si harry et Ron la préférait avec ses boucles indomptables...

La couleur de ses yeux s'étaient assombris, et ne virait plus vers le marron mais vers le noir, et sa peau était quand à elle de couleur caramel.

Hermione n'était pas une bombe comme on pourrait dire, mais n'était pas laide pour autant, c'était une fille ayant du charme qui en faisait tomber plus d'un !

Elle avait peut-être un peu de "cul" comme Ginny s'amusait à lui répétait, mais sa poitrine allait de pair comme elle s'amusait elle-même à rétorquer à Ginny qui était justement pas très loin d'eux...

Assise sur les genoux d'un Seamus, elle était très mignonne !

Les cheveux long et flamboyants, les yeux d'un bleu azur, une bouche en coeur mais fines contrairement aux lèvres pulpeuses d'Hermione.

Ginny était mince, et "plate" comme Hermione s'amusait à lui dire...

Son frère, la surveillait de très près, lui lançant des regard dégoûtés au passages...

Quand à Ron, c'était un géant.. 1m91... une moyenne musculature, car contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait penser, le Quidditch ne muscle pas tant que ça, peut-être les batteurs, mais si l'on regardait Crab et Goyle les batteurs des Serpentards, on ne pouvait rien en dire...

Mais reportons notre regard vers Harry et Hermione, celle-ci se détacha d'Harry qui la retenait d'un bras la forçant à le regarder et c'est ce qu'elle fit.

Elle semblait si triste, elle n'avait plus sourit depuis ce jour, et cela rendait tout aussi bien ses amis de la voir dans cet état, surtout Harry qui culpabiliser...

Dumbeldor ne pensait pas que les parents d'Hermione auraient besoin d'une quelconque protection, pensant certainement que Voldemort aurait d'autre chats à fouetter...

Seulement, il s'est bel et bien tromper !

Ils avaient été attaqués pendant la dernière semaine du mois d'août alors qu'Hermione était chez les Weasley...

Sa mère était indemne quand à son père dans un état critique...

------------- Flash-Back -----------------

Hermione rentrait à la maison des Weasley, accompagnait de Ron, Harry et Ginny, ils étaient parti à l'étang, et avaient passés une excelente après-midi...

Harry portait Ginny en travers son épaule tel un sac à patate, et celle-ci le martelait de coup de poing son dos..

Ron tentait de faire pareil avec hermione, mais celle-ci le menaçait avec sa baguette magique, et quiconque connaissant Hermione sait qu'il ne faut certainement pas la chercher dans ces cas là...

Harry pénétra le premier dans la maisonnette secondait de Ron, Hermione voulut entrer mais le corps de Ron la bloquer lui même bloquer par celui d'Harry et de Ginny qui semblaient comme figés...

Hermione savait à cette instant qu'il s'était passé quelque chose d'horrible, elle poussa le grand dindet pour se mettre à la droite de Harry...

Monsieur Weasley tenait dans ses épaules une Madame Weasley pleurant à chaude larmes...

Rémus et Sirius se tenaient l'un et l'autre côte à côte la mine sombre...

Dumbeldor les traits tirés... Une Macgonagal les lèvres pincées...

ET même Séverus Rogue, qui pourtant donnait l'air impassible respirait bruyamment contrairement à l'habitude.. un aspect de nervosité...

Personne n'eut besoin de prendre la parole, tous les regards étaient dirigés vers Hermione et celle-ci comprit en moins de temps qu'il ne fallut et s'échappa en courrant de la maison... Ron et Harry la poursuivant, celle-ci tendit sa baguette vers l'arrière et prononça un sort de ralentissement...

Hermione se sentait vidé, elle ne savait pas où elle allait et d'ailleurs elle s'en foutait...

Ses parents étaient peut-être morts, même certainement, après tous, Voldemort n'est pas du genre à laisser ses victimes intact...

Elle avait fait part de ses craintes au Directeur sur le fait que ses parents seraient des cibles potentiels, seulement, il l'avait rassuré et lui disant que Voldemort serait très certainement pris par d'autres affaires, et que si cela s'avérer necessaire, il les protégerait..

Elle courrut, courrut, courrut, jamais elle n'aurait pensé qu'elle pouvait courrir aussi vite, elle ne savait même pas où elle se diriger, c'était comme si son corps la contrôlait, son esprit était ailleurs...

Elle arriva dans un bois sombre et humide, les arbres étaient très haut, cela ferait bien des centaines d'années qu'ils sont ici, en cette chaude journée, seule quelques rayons de soleil parvint à pénétrer dans cette immense forêt...

La jupe d'Hermione se prit dans une branche, où elle se coupa à sa cuissa droite, malgré cela elle reprit son chemin, et au bout de quelques minutes se prit l'arrière de son maillot cette fois ,une bretelle s'arracha sous le coup brutal...

Elle s'était fait mal à l'épaule, mais elle voulait s'enfuir, loin d'ici, ne voulant connaître la suite, la jeune femme ne voulait pas retourner en arrière, tous quitter, oui tous recommencer et tout oublier ?

Mais en qui croire ?

La vie est cruelle, mon destin l'est, mais qui ne connaît pas...

de douleureux moments ?

Malheuresement pour Moi, Miss Granger...

Je n'en étais qu'à mes débuts !

Une vie si belle, si rose, couvée, admirée de ma famille...

Je ne serais que seule désormais..

La main sur son épaule, grimaçant de douleur, elle continuait de courrir quand enfin elle trébucha... la tête en avant, à plat ventre, elle pouvait respirer la terre et les feuilles qui l'entouraient et les branches d'arbres qui la griffaient... elle pleurait et criait... C'est tous ce qu'elle pouvait faire...

Oui, tous ce qu'elle pouvait faire... faire sortir sa douleur, et comme si le monde compatissait à sa douleur, comme si la terre était émue, il se mit à pleuvoir...

Elle se retourna afin de sentir cette pluie s'abattre, les rayons de soleil n'ont pu pénétrer das la forêt, mais la pluie tomber, encore et encore, de plus en plus fort..

Elle ouvrit les yeux, trempé, ses vêtements en lambaux, sa jupe déchirée à mi-cuisse, son débardeur ne tenant que d'une bretelle, les cheveux totalement mouillée, couverte de terre et de brousse...

Soudain, plus aucun bruit, ni même la pluie, ni même les feuilles ou le vent, rien !

Lorsqu'Hermiont ouvrit et refermit les yeux en une fraction de seconde, une femme était debout à côté d'elle, Hermione essaya de bouger ou de parler rien n'y fit...

La femme était d'une beauté ! Jamais, ni même une star, ni même une manequin, ni même Lavande Brown et ses 20.000 produits de beauté n'arriveraient à égaler sa beauté...

Grande, fine et élancée... de grands yeux bleu gris, une longue très longue chevelure ébène et lisse. la peau si blanche, si veloutée dans une robe de style greco-romaine blanche dont les voiles s'emmêlaient entre ses doigts... un diadème blanc retenait ses longs cheveux et un sourire arborait son visage angélique.

Elle s'agenouilla près d'Hermione et caressa son visage, elle était si douce mais si froide...

La femme posa sa main sur le front d'Hermione et la dernière chose qu'Hermione put voir, c'était son regard bleu azur qu'elle n'oubliera jamais...

La vie est faite de mésaventure,

Comme de bonnes choses, ce n'est qu'un début,

le commencement..

C'est là que je suis morte...

Pour qu'une autre revit, lorsque cette femme m'a touchée,

Je me suis sentie vidée et remplie à la fois,

Comme différente, ce qu'elle me voulait ?

A vrai dire, je ne le savais pas encore...

Mais, je savais qu'elle me confiait quelque chose:

Une mission

Hermione se réveilla, elle était dans un grand lit de drap blanc, elle reconnue la maison de Sirius, par ses nombreux tableaux, comment était-elle arrivée là, elle ne savait pas...

Tu es réveillée princesse ?

La voix était calme et douce, mais c'était un homme qui lui parlait, le dit-même propriétaire de la maison.

Hermione se releva avec un peu de difficulté mais fit mine de ne pas avoir mal,et regarda autour d'elle... Ils étaient seuls.

Molly les a fait sortir, on était étonné du fait que tu ne te sois pas réveillé à cause des cris.

Hermione le regarda l'air interogateur.

Il souflla bruyamment et mit les bras derrière sa tête, l'air penseur

Autant dire la vérité, tu le sauras, Harry et Ron étaient en pleine dispute avec le professeur Dumbeldor, Hermione, saches que Dumbeldor a installé des barrières magiques, seulement il ne s'attendait, et nous ne nous attendions pas à ce que ce soit Voldemort lui-même qui attaque...

Hermione allait répliquer l'air furieuse mais, Sirus la devança

Hermione, ta mère est vivante.

La jeune fille le regarda l'air surprise et un énorme sourire arbora son visage.

Mais ton père est dans un état critique.

Hermione mit la main sur sa bouche...

Sirius pensa à cette instant qu'il était le roi des crétins, pour ne pas avoir citer ces nouvelles à l'envers... Il tenta de se rattraper

Ta mère passera te voir dans la soirée Hermione, elle est auprès de ton père. Ecoutes, je me suis permis de te tenir au courant, et d'être auprès de toi, car comme je te l'ai dit Ron et Harry sont en grande explication avec Dumbeldor et il se trouve que Rémus est avec Nymphadora pour écouter son compte rendu, car elle ne pourra pas se libérer bientôt, tu avais deux options, le Dieu Grec, beau et merveilleux, c'est-à-dire moi...

Hermione sourit.

Ou, snivellus, alias tête de brosse à chiottes graisser à l'huille de foi de Dragon...

Hermione le regarda cette fois-ci, les sourcils froncés, mais il détourna le regard.

Bien je vais te laisser dans ta chambre, tu es dans la suite nuptial dit-il en lui faisait un clin d'oeil, au fond à gauche, tu as tes affaire, et au fond à droit, c'est la salle de bain, voilà, je te ramènerais de quoi manger.

Elle lui sourit reconnaissante.

Merci Sirius

Mais de rien princesse, allez repose-toi...

Ce sont sur ces quelques mots,

Que je me suis endormie, au pays des rêves ...

Ou des cauchemards...

J'ai appris des choses dont personne ne doit savoir

Seulement,

_Le destin en a voulu autrement.._

Fin 


End file.
